


Courfeyrac and Valjean's meeting

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf and Valjean meet on the barricade and soon become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courfeyrac and Valjean's meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted me to write a thing, and I actually really liked writing this! It was fun. I hope you enjoy~

Courfeyrac stood the top of the barricade as he was instructed and waited for the enemy to arrive. As he did, a man approached him from behind and greeted him with a friendly,

“Hello.” Courfeyrac had only seen this man come into the barricade, but had not really spoken to him since they decided to give Javert to the man. He wasn’t entirely sure he was friendly since he had come in an enemy uniform, but Gavroche had said that he was a good man and that he knew him, so he decided to give it a shot.

“Good evening.” Courfeyrac greeted in return with a smile.

“What’s your name monsieur?” Valjean turned to look him in the eye, and saw that he looked somewhat afraid. He examined how his eyes seemed to be looking in every possibly corner, waiting for someone that shouldn’t have been there. He also looked at how he was positioned. Courfeyrac’s feet were in such a stance that he could easily leap back if he were to be shot at. Valjean knew he was scared, but smart, and he silently praised him for being so courageous and careful in the situation he was put

“Courfeyrac.”

“I see. Courfeyrac.” Valjean smiled at him warmly, giving off a friendly atmosphere. However, Courfeyrac was so dead set on being on look out that he was unable to tell. “Well then Courfeyrac, I have a job for you.” He could see his face fall a little and he looked over to Valjean.

“What’s that?”

“I want you to be at ease.” He made sure that Courfeyrac could see the friendly smile he wore. “It’s easy to see that you’re nervous. You are a brave soul, and all of the men down there,” he then pointed to the people that were being watched over, “they all rely on you to protect them. They all trust you Courfeyrac. They know you are a good enough man to do this job right. And if they all think you can, you should think the same. They’re a good group of people.” He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. Valjean then spoke again and said, “And you are one of them.” Courfeyrac looked at his friends and smiled. As he looked around he met Enjolras’ eyes, and his leader nodded in assurance. It was at that moment that Courfeyrac felt a sudden burst of confidence and affection from the group down below.

“Thank you.” Courfeyrac nodded and returned his gaze to Valjean’s. He grinned, feeling more useful than he previously had. “I will remember your words for as long as I can monsieur.”


End file.
